X14(Lost Alpha)
|image =x14lod.jpg |imagedesc = X14 Loading Image |level =*Rostok Factory |factions =*None |locations = |buildings = |leader =*None |doctor =*None |technicians=*None |merchants =*None |characters =*None |loot = |quests = |notes =*Major Location }} :Lab X14 is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. : Overview * Probably the smallest lab in the game. * It is located underneath Rostok Factory, with its entrance found just down the road from Duty HQ. * The level is very similar to an area in the Sarcophagus in retail. Storyline (Refer to Rostok Factory for the previous storyline section). Access the lab and kill the bloodsuckers # Get the key from Petrenko # Get to secret lab # Kill the bloodsuckers. 3: Kill the bloodsuckers. * There are a total of 5 bloodsuckers down inside the lab. * First Bloodsucker: ** Proceed through the destructible boxes in the entrance room and turn left. Walk up the corridor and take the first room on the right . It is often skulking round the room or outside in the corridor. * Second Bloodsucker: ** Continue down the corridor and turn right at the broken code door. Continue on a small ways until 2 door ways are reached and enter the second room. On the floor is the body of an Ecologist and his PDA laying next to him. Upon picking it up, the player will be given the code "4526" (this will unlock both code doors down inside the lab). *** Note: ''If the player continued round to the code door without picking up the PDA, they will be given the small side missions Find the code to the door. * Go back out into the corridor and head left to the first code door at the directly at the end of the corridor. Input the code into the panel and prepare to fight the second bloodsucker, located right behind the the door. * '''Third Bloodsucker:' ** Continue through the first code door and follow the corridor round until the second code door is located. After inputting the code and walking through, the player will lose their vision for a few moments and see through the eyes of the 3rd bloodsucker. Upon regaining control, take a left or continue strait on (going left takes you to a room with a stash first) and enter the computer room. The bloodsucker can be found standing in front of a computer desk. * Fourth Bloodsucker: ** Proceed left past the computer and head into the open doorway. The fourth can be found standing inside here. * Fifth Bloodsucker: ** Head back to the broken code door. The last bloodsucker can be found inside the room next to this. * Once the final bloodsucker has be slain, the mission chain concludes. No thank you, no reward. Find the documents for Sin: # Go to Rostok Factory via Garbage # Find the secret lab and retrieve the documents # Take the documents to Veles. 2: Find the secret lab and retrieve the documents: * Inside the computer room where the 3rd bloodsucker was found, sits a computer desk. On the left of the desk the player will find the documents for Veles. There is also a strange PDA sitting next to the monitor that can be picked up and a picture of the generators of to the left can be seen. 3: Take the documents to Veles * Once the player has finished with the lab, they must then head back over to Darkscape and talk with Veles inside the Mines (it is recommended to enter Darkscape via Cordon). After Veles gives the player their thanks, one final task remains them to complete the Sin mission chain. (Refer to Darkscape for the next storyline section). Notable Loot * The 2 dead Ecologists always contain some useful loot. Notes Gallery x141.jpg|Front gate to the lab x142.jpg|Entrance room x143.jpg|Looking left up the corridor from the entrance room x1410.jpg|Zombie room to right of corridor x144.jpg|Room with the first bloodsucker x145.jpg|Another shot of first bloodsucker room x146.jpg|Blocked/Broken code door x147.jpg|Dead Ecologist with PDA beside him x148.jpg|Corridor to 2nd dead Ecologist and code door x149.jpg|2nd dead Ecologist x1411.jpg|First code door x1412.jpg|"I seeee yooouuu" x1413.jpg|Room near 2nd code door x1414.jpg|2nd code door x1415.jpg|Corridor behind 2nd code door x1416.jpg|Room that contains "Last Request" stash location x1417.jpg|"L.A.B. G.O.D." x1418.jpg|Old photograph of the Generators x1419.jpg|Doorway to another bloodsucker x1420.jpg|Room with another bloodsucker x1421.jpg|Other side of Blocked/Broken code door Lab X-14 (Rostok Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of "Lab X-14" LA_X14_mapped.jpg|Crude map of Lab X14. Category:Lost Alpha Locations